You Can't Fight Fate (KTA)
by AutobotGuy710
Summary: Bayverse AU. Post-DOTM. Prowl has finally met his match in the form of a rough, sarcastic fifteen year old boy. Tasked with mentoring Jeffrey Devlin as part of an Autobot-run program; the Praxian and troubled youth form a close bond. Soon, however, things take a dangerous turn as a new faction, the Predacons, set out to capture the boy for nefarious purposes.
1. Jeffrey Michael Devlin

A/N: OK, so before anything gets crazy, let me make something clear. **SON OF IRON** is on hold. And thus, I am allowing myself ONE more Trasnformer fic. So all of the main fics are still on-hold, still only shorter stories, of which this is one because it's not going to be long, at least I don't think so.

So you all probably remember the **FATE AND ITS MYSTERIOUS WAYS** duology which ended prematurely. I tried SO HARD to make that work but honestly, the story got away from me. I had so many troubles with it going back and trying to finish it. So I'm going for a complete REBOOT. Starting over from the very beginning.

Hopefully, this time I can deliver a conclusive ending to Prowl and Jeff's story. While also fixing every issue I had with it before. A lot of the story will be different, but the characters and many plots will remain the same. So here we go, the third in my "shorter fics" stories while I take a break from the larger fics. Hopefully it will be everything y'all hoped for.

TIMELINE NOTES: Much like the original, this will not follow TLK or AOE. Instead this will be an alternate timeline a few years after DOTM.

 **WARNINGS:** This story will deal with some very dark themes. Such as various forms of abuse. And may contain mentions of sexual/physical/psychological abuse. This is your warning on the subject going in. The road ahead is a dark one. But hopefully one worth traveling down.

PAIRINGS: OptimusxElita, SideswipexArcee

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Transformers. I do, however, own Jeffrey Devlin and any other OCs from the original stories I re-introduce here.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1  
Jeffrey Michael Devlin  
**

"Is this my new recruit?"

Was that he was, a recruit?

Jeffrey Michael Devlin had been called a lot of things in his life. A nuisance, a juvenile delinquent, a brat, but a recruit? That was new. Especially when one was talking about community service. He supposed though it was a nice way of putting it, in lamens terms. And really, it was better than the last thing he was called: Inmate 4017.

It wasn't his fault really, Jeff knew that. He'd always been a good kid who'd been handed a horrible life from the age of six. But no one would believe him about that anymore - he figured, now that he'd spent five years in Boreven Juvenile Correctional Facility. He wasn't a kid in a lot of these people - both Autobot and human's eyes anymore, he knew that, he was just an ex-convict in a fifteen year old's body. Liable to end up in jail by the time he was an adult.

And so he kept his head down as his social worker spoke to the Autobot in charge.

He really wished he hadn't assigned him to do his community service in Autobot City. Sure, it was the only program with any room, but surely he could have asked around a little more. But no, here he was, standing in the middle of Autobot city with a dozen other kids and Autobots who took part in the program. All the humans looked out of place in a city that was built of giant metal skyscrapers and mostly inhabited by the mechanical robots who became Earth's protectors after the battle in Chicago nearly half a decade ago.

Jeff could really almost scowl at the fact that despite being out of place they seemed happy. Who would be happy about this situation? Or perhaps they were all just startstruck at the thought of working alongside their favorite heroes. Heroes, he snorted to himself as he brushed his brown hair from his electric blue eyes and thought about it. They'd all be nobodies he figured, your typical Autobot grunts who he doubted had even been in a battle on Earth at all.

He was torn from his thoughts when the Autobot spoke up again. "Alright, well, we're going to pair him up with someone we think is the best fit for him. Since I've heard this one has a history of getting himself in trouble," Jeff smirked a little, knowing it was an understatement, and so did his social worker. "Gonna probably stick him with Prowl, I figure. He just signed onto the program, but he's pretty good with straightening out the problem kids."

At that point, Jeff finally managed to talk. "I'm not a "problem kid" just because I'm not perfect," he replied with a bit of a snap at the mech in front of him. "And if you think I'm working with someone who handles them, this is already a joke."

"Ah, got an attitude, do we? Well, I'll have you know you're working with my boss. The Autobot second-in-command," the mech made his voice as frank as possible. "You embarrass me and you're getting booted. From the program and from the city..."

Jeff put his hands in the pockets of his jean jacket and shrugged. Trying not to meet the annoyed mech's glance as he chewed his lip. So the second-in-command of the Autobots, huh? He wondered what bet that poor mech had lost to have to babysit kids from juvie. The boy heard his social worker's throat clear as he dropped both trash bags of his things in front of Jeff. It may have insulted him how he did so once upon a time, but the teen had been a foster kid for over half his life now, so it barely phased him anymore.

The social worker, Francis, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Shortline here has agreed to take you to where you're living. So my job here is done," he told Jeff without much of a care. "Remember, Jeff, I worked my ass off to get you here. This is your one and only chance now that you're out of juvie. If I get called by this place to take you back-."

"You're not even coming with me?" Jeff replied. "You're my social worker, that's kinda illegal right? What if they've got a torture chamber or...?"

Shortline, the grey and blue mech who stood there, raised an optic ridge. He was as surprised as Jeff felt by the curt way that the social worker was acting. But perhaps attributed it to Jeff's current attitude. "I concur, you are his social worker. I was going to show you both where he'd be living," he explained, shifting a data pad under his shoulder. "Although he won't be moving yet... I can at least show you his quarters for the moment."

"What do you mean "for the moment"?"

Shortline rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, most children in the system tend to live in the supervision of the 'Bot they're assigned to. So long as they have taken the classes and gotten a foster care license. It's optional, and only a few mechs have authority, but we specifically found one for you for that reason," he explained, to which Jeff groaned at the thought. "That said, Prowl has only recently returned to the city from a mission. And I'm not even sure he's fully prepared for that."

Wait, hold up, what? Jeff threw up his hands in protest. "I am not rooming with some stiff. Screw that, I'd rather go live anywhere else. But now you're telling me I have to live with what is basically my parole officer?" he asked, getting annoyed at the thought of it already. "This sounds worse than juvie."

"You're on thin ice, here, Jeff," Francis reminded him, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the side. "Listen to me. This is the only place that can take you right now. Your only other option is house arrest until we can find a program. And that'd be served in a boys' home. Do you really want that?"

Jeff grimaced; no, he really didn't want that. He'd been to four boys' homes before and each one was worse than the last. Not that it was much of a surprise, no one could expect that his attitude came from having a good childhood. No, his distrust, smart alleckness, and general disposition had developed over many years of abuse, abandonment, and bad placements.

And it wasn't going away.

With an icy glare at his social worker, Jeff begrudgingly grabbed his two trash bags. And for the first time, if one looked really closely, Jeff's eyes had finally betrayed a hint of sadness. Shortline could probably guess from the boy's attitude that he was scared, and really just wanted nothing to do with anything. They'd seen kids that were angry at the world before, so it wasn't as if Jeff was that hard of a book to read.

So with a smile, the broad shouldered mech tried to look friendly. "Don't worry, Jeffrey. This might seem like another prison sentence at first glance, but we have fun," Jeff grimaced a little at the notion. "And at worst, it's only a few months..."

"Six," Jeff muttered. "I have to do six months of community service."

That was when his social worker said something which made Jeff's face contort as if he were in pain. "You should have thought of that before you shot your foster father. This is your own fault, Jeff. You're just lucky he survived and you got off for good behavior," Jeff was silent, but the look in his eyes said that he didn't like that being brought up. "Now come on, I haven't got all day, still have two more kids to get to placements."

Sure, that was why he was here. Because he was the screw up, the guy that had shot his foster father. The guy who had stolen his car, and then totaled it... But if they only knew why he'd done it. If anyone had any idea why he was in this situation...

Jeff pushed those thoughts from his brain. He didn't need to think about that right now. And given the fact he'd just served time for doing that, who would believe him anyway? All he had to do was get through these next six months, and then maybe find a way to escape. To get away from this state, this life, this stupid system that screwed him over time and time again.

And if that meant putting up with some stuffy high ranking Autobot then so be it, he guessed.

* * *

Prowl hadn't known what he'd expected, but it wasn't this.

He'd come into this program hoping to develop a better repetoir with the humans. As far as they were concerned, he was so quiet, and kept too much to himself. So for the sake of the Autobots public image, which although better, was still somewhat shaky, he'd agreed to Optimus' suggestion of working with local law enforcement or with a program which worked with humans.

He'd chosen the juvenile delinquent buddy program of sorts for a simple reason: he liked kids.

It was a very little known fact, given most saw him as stoic. But he had always had a soft spot in his spark for younglings - at least once they were old enough that they were self-sufficient. And the idea of working with kids coming out of correctional facilities, helping them adjust to life on the inside, was something that seemed rewarding. Which was why he'd also agreed to getting a foster care license to give those in the system a place to stay, in hopes he could help more.

Of course, he hadn't counted on the thickness of the boy's file. And it was a doozy of one if he were to be perfectly honest. He'd been in the foster care system since he was seven, after his father was murdered under mysterious circumstances, and his mother had up and disappeared. Since then he was bounced around in foster care, until the violent incident that landed him in juvie to begin with.

He had ADHD, a bit of an attitude, and was prone to fighting too, which all made Prowl a bit nervous. On paper, Jeffrey Michael Devlin sounded like he should have expected a tattooed, angry, young man who would probably give him all kinds of hell. But when he arrived to the offices of Autobot Central Command, the boy was none of these things.

He couldn't have been taller than 5'8", and was extremely scrawny. His blue eyes seemed to tell the story of someone who had seen too much in his young age, while his brown hair messily twisted into curls. He wore a pair of jeans that were too big for him, and a t-shirt that was maybe a size too small. While everything else, he noted, he had in two large trash bags that laid at each side of his chair. Prowl noted that though Jeff's trash bags were big, there was very little inside, a rather sorry sight.

Something immediately felt off on the situation. The boy didn't look dangerous, or nearly as hostile as his file read, but he also knew those were things he had to push away from himself. He knew that this boy was here for a reason, and as such, he had to keep his job as first priority. "Jeffrey Devlin?" the boy leapt to his feet shakily, taking his form in with a bit of fear in his eyes. "That's you, right? Or were we expecting more than one new arrival?"

Prowl watched as the boy took him in, knowing it was liable he was a little scared. After all, Prowl was an intimidating mech. Standing at about twenty-four feet, with two cannons on his shoulders, and chizzled features, there was no doubt the boy probably found him a bit scary. But all the same, Prowl attempted a warm, inviting smile to show him he was a friend.

Jeff didn't make any attempt to return it. "So I'm guessing you're my parole officer?"

Prowl snorted, a little amused at the analogy. "I'm the partner you've been assigned. I am far from your "parole officer". Some humans like to see us as their mentors," the boy seemed to roll his eyes at that, seemingly uninterested. "My name is Prowl. And in the next few days, you'll be getting to know me better, after which we'll move you from the bunk house you've already seen into my apartment."

Jeff looked down at the floor, trying to look uninterested. "I don't want to be here, and I definitely don't want to live with you. Look at you, you could crush me," Prowl was a little surprised by the outburst, taken aback by the suddenness of this. "This is a mistake. I don't know what they were thinking..."

Prowl noted the shakiness and fear in Jeff's voice. Quickly starting to see the front he was putting up in fear of the whole situation. "I understand this is a lot to take in. You're in a city you don't know, with a species that isn't your own. It can be scary," he explained. "I'm here to make the transition in Autobot City as smooth as possible."

"And what if I don't want to transition?"

Prowl tilted his head, trying not to laugh at this boy's attempts at being tough. It was the biggest front the mech had seen, but maybe he hadn't seen it all yet. "If you're trying to scare me away with your attitude, I'm not going to budge. I'm a former enforcer on Cybertron, this is nothing," he paused a long moment. "I do suggest that you at least try to act civil, however. As your temporary guardian, I will ask for respect and for the sake of peaceful cohabitation, you would do well to oblige."

Jeff wrinkled his nose, turning away. "Can't you just be a normal foster parent? Make me do my clean up and whatever in the city and leave me alone?" Prowl frowned a bit. "If you're trying to be my friend, it's not gonna happen. I don't trust you, don't trust anyone... And for a good reason too."

"And what reason is that?" Prowl asked.

Jeff frowned, a lump forming in his throat. As if he'd tell this mech, a police officer type of all things, why he didn't put his trust in anyone. "None of your business, that's why," he paused a moment after the curt reply. "Shortline's waiting in his office by the way. Unless you're having second thoughts."

When Jeff proceeded to ignore him again, Prowl frowned. This boy was really doing everything to test his patience, that was for sure. But unlucky, or lucky, for him, Prowl was not a mech that was easily disswayed from a situation. "Yes, I suppose your social worker will need to schedule a time to inspect my apartment again," Prowl finally replied. "I suppose I will see you tomorrow so that we can start your community service?"

"You still want to deal with me?" Jeff asked, almost surprised.

Prowl smirked, the way that Jeff said it betrayed a certain amount of surprise. And perhaps... A glimmer of hope? There was definitely a sort of look in his eyes that gave away the fact that not all adults replied as calmly as Prowl did when Jeff acted this way. "I've dealt with people with worse attitudes than yours," Prowl explained. "And I don't pretend to know why you have it. So I will simply give you the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps tomorrow you will at least try to be more civil with me, hm?"

"No promises." Jeff muttered.

As he made his way towards the door to Jeff's immediate right, he made note of the bewildered look still in his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to get through to this boy. In fact, he could already tell this was going to be a challenge. But at the very least, he would welcome the challenge, at least for now.

* * *

A/N: And there we go! We're finally back with Prowl and Jeff. Hopefully I wrote this opening chapter well enough, if not oh well, I did my best! LOL


	2. Introductions

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favorited, alerted, and reviewed so far! This fic finally has a title of its own. It will now be known as "You Can't Fight Fate". I wanted to keep the "Fate" in there, but also wanted to have a "new" title so as to not scare new readers away. So I have finally given it this title.

Hopefully you all like that! Would have originally been posted as that but honestly, I couldn't think of a good title for the remake.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2  
Introductions  
**

"Good morning, Jeff. Was your sleep adequate?"

Jeff groaned slightly as Prowl met him in the "bunk room" early the next morning. A part of him had wondered if the mech would change his mind overnight. After all, he already had a good feeling that this mech was a serious guy to Jeff's less-than-serious nature. But nope, here he was, that same black and white colored mech with the "police" marked doorwings that was supposed to be his "mentor".

Mentor, what a load of crap, Jeff figured. He gave the mech about two weeks with him before he gave up.

He turned around to face him fully, and only then did he notice some fabric between his digits. Were those clothes? He narrowed his eyes and looked at him quietly. "What are those?" he asked finally.

"I took notice of your clothes yesterday, and now today. It would seem you do not have clothes that fit you," Prowl crouched down, an act which nearly made Jeff jump back. "I scanned you yesterday in order to take your measurements. I hope you do not feel offended by me taking it upon myself to buy you fitting clothes. I thought it would be the closest thing to a peace offering I could give at this time."

Jeff looked at Prowl, then at the clothes he set in his hand. Several pairs of clothes to be exact... Several pairs of NEW clothes as Jeff looked closer. What in the world was this mech doing? Had he actually gone out of his way to do something... Kind? The boy hadn't experienced a lot of kindness since he'd entered the system, and thus a part of him was skeptical of this...

The other part of him was touched.

After a moment, he found his voice long enough to speak up. "Um, thank you... I uh... When I got out of juvie my clothes were from when I was ten. So they had to give me the closest things to my size that they had on hand," he explained, his voice shaky. "You really didn't have to do this, you know. I could have gotten by on my own."

Prowl knew that was a lie. He'd also scanned his bags when Jeff hadn't been looking - and what he'd come to the program with was pathetic at best. Three t-shirts, a couple of jeans, and the jean jacket he was still wearing. Primus, were in Illinois, in the middle of winter. Surely the boy at least needed a winter coat, which Jeff would no doubt notice that Prowl had included.

The praxian shrugged his shoulders, a gentle smile on his face. "Think nothing of it. I honestly just felt social services should be ashamed for what they sent you here with," Jeff was silent at that, but something told Prowl he agreed. "Why don't you get changed into clothes that actually fit, and try on your jacket. We're getting started as soon as you're ready. You've eaten right?"

Jeff nodded, walking off without another word. Of course, the former enforcer knew why, given the look of bewilderment, he could only assume that Jeff wasn't accustomed to being treated like this. The mech waited patiently for his charge to come back, and was relieved when he saw him come back. He looked far more comfortable in the black t-shirt, blue jeans, and long, soft winter coat he'd bought him than he had upon arriving there.

It was more than obvious Jeff was trying to hide his greatfulness - his eyes tracing every inch of it. Only then did it hit Prowl that this was probably the first time Jeff had gotten new clothes in a long time. "So, where do I have to start?" he asked, his deadpan nature coming back to the surface already. "Cleaning graffiti or something? Cleaning up litter on the highway?"

Prowl snorted a little, the boy having seen too many movies. "They really did not tell you much about this, did they?" Jeff was silent for a long moment, unsure of what to make of what he was saying. "Your community service here is helping me. Essentially, you work with the Autobot you are assigned to for set hours, and we sign off on those hours until you're done."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. That's what he'd be doing? Working with the Autobots? He supposed it made sense really. He had wondered how the Autobots could even take time out of their day and busy schedules to go across the city doing odd jobs. And Prowl himself was the Autobot second-in-command, he definitely wouldn't have the time.

He couldn't help but laugh a little at this. "So what, I'm your glorified intern for six months? What's the point of that?"

Prowl looked at Jeff with a bit of a stern gaze. Surely, the boy had to have some idea why this was a thing. The SIC sighed, and then managed to put it in a way that sounded nice. "The point is to teach you work ethic. All the younglings in this program are teenagers coming out of juvenile hall. You've lost a lot of your childhood there, and thus we hope to help you in transitioning," he explained as they walked from the bunk room and down the hallway of Autobot HQ. "You'll learn a fair amount of skills to help you with this. And since you'll be living with me come two days from now, you'll also hopefully be able to learn the social skills you need to, perhaps, find a family."

Jeff wanted to laugh harder when he mentioned that last part. Finding a family? He'd given up on that long ago. Sure, he'd dreamed of it when he first got into the foster care system. Finding a family where his father wasn't gone, and his mother wasn't more absent than around. The first few foster families had been so nice, and so had a few others along the way, but it always ended up the same...

Temporary. No one wanted him, no one had ever wanted him for more than a short amount of time. When he was a little kid, he was probably too needy. Too scared of being without his parents for the first time and feeling alone in the world. Then later, he became angry, and sarcastic. Angry his mom had abandoned him, angry that he had to be pushed from home to home, angry that the world made him feel so useless.

He knew what people had called that, under their breath of course: "Baggage". And apparently, Jeff came with a lot of that, and it was something no one wanted. He quietly sighed, and tried not to look too annoyed at the notion being there again. No need to give himself false hope, after all, but this mech was being nice. "I don't think I'm ever going to find one of those. Don't waste your time on that," Jeff told him without missing a beat. "I'm just a lost cause with baggage."

As he walked further ahead of Prowl, the mech frowned. Wondering where a teenager would have already gotten such a low opinion of himself.

* * *

"Prowl, sir! I've brought the human desk into your office as requested. Is there anything else I can do?"

Prowl was barely paying attention to his secretary, Dataclerk, as he entered the large entrance to his office. Well, rather, this was the reception area, but the massive two-room area he called his "office" was something he considered just that. It was spacious, and roomy, with some assorted data pads for those waiting, and many chairs and tables to wait at. And while it wasn't much to look at, it was neat and tidy, just as Prowl liked it.

After a moment of reflection, Prowl looked up at Dataclerk, shaking his head. "No, DC, that will be all for the moment, thank you. Jeffrey," he now turned his attention to the child that was at his side. "This is my secretary, Dataclerk. When I am not here to help you, or see to your needs, he will be. So you'd do well to learn his name, as well as get to know him when you have the time."

Jeff side-eyed the mech behind the massive desk. He was not nearly as tall or intimidating as Prowl. His grey finish coming off as relatively dull in comaprison, and his sharp blue optics having more livelihood to them. But he did seem to have a friendlier smile that made Jeff relax, if only briefly. "Oh yes, the boy's finally here! Hello, Jeffrey. I'm Dataclerk... But wait, you knew that heh heh," he chuckled slightly, and then looked at him with an attempt at getting his barrings. "I uh, don't know a lot about humans. But I've done lots of research to prepare for this. I promise to make your time here fun, and..."

"Whoa, does he come with a mute button?" Jeff held up his hands, surprising both of them. "Chill, dude."

Dataclerk seemed a little disappointed by the reply. But as he eyed Prowl, he remembered just where the boy was coming from. Prowl had given him a brief rundown on Jeff's history, and even he understood that the boy would probably take time to warm up to others, if he ever did. "I apologize, I tend to become a bit excited," the mech replied. "Anyway, if you need anything, I'm right here, like Prowl said."

Jeff put his hands into his coat, and nodded a little. "Is it just the three of us then?" He asked as he curiously examined the empty room.

Prowl nodded his head, crossing his arms slowly. "For the most part. You'll see a lot of 'Bots come and go though. A lot of tactical mechs, as well as high ranking officers in the army, and Optimus Prime himself," Jeff grew a bit wide-eyed upon the mention of that final person. "If anything, I do ask you show HIM respect. As your actions are a reflection on me, and Optimus Prime is..."

"The leader of the Autobots, yeah, I know that," Jeff breathed a bit. "He may actually come through here? Like sometimes?"

Prowl shook his head, and replied. "A lot of the time, actually. I'm his second-in-command, and as such we work very closely with him. If you do well with the work, you may get to work closely with him as well," he noticed the faint twinkle in the boy's eyes at that. "I take it you, like most children, look up to him..."

Jeff tried to shake himself out of his already startstruck state and shook his head. No, he wasn't going to let his guard down just like that. Even if he had really looked up to, and seen Optimus as a hero since the Autobots had gone public after Egypt. "I mean, he's cool and all. I guess... It'd be pretty cool to meet him," he managed, trying to retain his cool. "Bragging rights and all."

He had a feeling that Prowl could see right through to his fanboy nature. But Jeff didn't care, he also knew how to keep his excitement down over the years. At least, for the most part, after all his ADHD could get the better of him sometimes. "Well, again, I ask for your best behavior when he does come in. He's now your boss as well as mine," Jeff could tell that Prowl was dead serious about that. "Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, sir." Jeff attempted.

Well, that was better than what he had been getting, Prowl figured. So maybe it meant that Jeff was starting to get the idea that Prowl wasn't all that bad. "Dataclerk, screen my calls to what is most important today. I will be getting Jeff settled into his workspace," Prowl noted as he carefully opened the door to his actual "office", letting Jeff in before closing the door behind them. "So, I assume that you have a good reading comprehension?"

Jeff nodded his head as he examined the office. Much like the waiting room, it was neat and tidy. With a large, Autobot-sized desk at the center. The Autobot logo was everywhere, as were several pictures in the form of holograms. To Jeff, it was rather boring but it did teach him something about Prowl: he was clearly all about organization.

"I know enough, I mean, I'm literate," Jeff replied. "And I took classes in juvie. So I'm not stupid or anything."

Prowl nodded his head slowly as he motioned toward one side of the room. There, Jeff found what he assumed was to be his own desk to work at. It was big by human standards, and to his surprise, really nice, along the same lines as Prowl's own. Complete with his own computer, and a comfortable looking chair. "Well, this is where you'll be working from on most days. It's going to be a lot of clerical work. Filing, sending data, probably running some errands when you're used to the headquarters," Prowl explained. "You will get paid your allowance for working here, as well as my signing off on your hours."

Jeff perked up, surprised at the thought. "I get an allowance?"

Prowl chuckled evenly. "Of course you do. You'll only work a few hours a day... Or eight on weekends, since you'll be attending classes with other children in the program," Jeff looked a bit surprised at that. "When you're not working you can do with your time as you wish. So long as you don't shirk your studies."

The teen fell silent, really not knowing what to say. New clothes? An allowance? Actually being treated like a person rather than a nuisance? Sure, going to school wasn't exactly something he really liked the sound of, and yet... This didn't sound as bad as it had when he'd been told of the idea yesterday. And to be frank, Prowl didn't seem to be the bad guy he had half-expected either.

Yet, the fifteen year old "delinquent" refused to let his guard down. For all he knew this was all a front, and before long things would turn around for the worse. He had no guarantees that he could really trust Prowl... But a part of him, as deep down in his heart as it was, really wanted to believe this mech really had his best interests at spark.

Chewing his lip, he carefully eyed Prowl and took a deep breath. "So, where do I start I guess?"

The mech gave a faint smile, glad to not have gotten a snarky answer in response. He carefully nodded his head, and then moved to his desk. "You can start by looking over some of these files in a data pad I give you. I need you to organize these old memos and file them," he explained. "And pay close attention to how this data pad works as well. You'll be using it more often than the computer."

With a quiet sigh, Jeff approached Prowl as he neared his desk. He supposed in the end, no matter how this ended up, he couldn't fight it. Only hope that Prowl was the kind sparked, and friendly mech he had presented himself to be so far.

* * *

A/N: Woo. So yeah, I knew that this program had to be something the 'Bots could do that wouldn't take away from their job. So I hope that this is a believable program for you all. :)


	3. A Mysterious Cybertronian

**CHAPTER 3  
A Mysterious Cybertronian**

He was greeted inside Prowl's apartment by general quiet.

Jeff didn't know what he was expecting out of it when the time to move in finally came a few days later. But now that he looked back on it, this was about right. Though it had clearly been modified to accommodate humans, with a human kitchen and furniture, for the most part, it was clean and neat to the point of almost looking untouched. His walls were a plain gunmetal grey, his technology high-end even by Cybertronian standards, and every piece of furniture simple. If Prowl was a mech of money, or credits as Cybertronians called them, Jeff noticed he was doing nothing to show off his wealth.

Prowl shifted a bit as he let Jeff inside, though the teen somewhat hesitated. It was alarmingly clear that Prowl had never had a kid, let alone a teenager, living here before. Because if he were to be blunt and honest with the mech, he didn't keep his room neat. "Well then, here we are," Prowl finally spoke up, though Jeff didn't act too enthused. "I know, by a teeangers standards it's a bit sterile. I've already guessed it won't stay that way."

At least Prowl was honest about that.

Jeff shifted the trash bags hanging from his shoulders and looked around. He noticed two hallways with what looked like four rooms down one, and two others down the other. "If you're wondering where you can put your things, I can show you that right now," Prowl motioned with his hand, and lead Jeff towards a large, Transformer-sized door, which he punched a code into. "You'll find to get inside, there's also a keypad your size down there. This apartment was made for Autobots, so I've installed one for each of the rooms so you can open and lock each when needed."

"Why would I need to lock them?" Jeff asked skeptically.

"In case of emergency," Prowl noted, hesitating to mention the chance of Decepticon intrusion. "Now you'll find the codes in your desk. Labeled for each room. When you punch a code in the door will open automatically. To keep it locked simply punch it in again on the other side."

As the door slid open, Jeff could barely believe his eyes. The bedroom was warmer, and far more inviting than he expected. There was a giant, soft and comfortable looking queen-sized bed on the far wall. A large desk nearly as fine as the one that Prowl had put for Jeff in his office against another wall. Alongside these, he found a tall dresser, and a massive flat screen TV on the wall.

What surprised him most, however, was the inclusion of personal touches. Prowl had clearly done some digging into what Jeff liked, since he found the bed set to be from the Legend of Zelda video game series he loved growing up. On top of this, he noticed a few of his favorite movies, among them Beauty and the Beast, the latest Star Wars, and a few Harry Potter's neatly stacked on the desk.

There was also a bookshelf, filled with a lot of books, some he'd heard of, and others he hadn't. How had Prowl known he'd enjoyed reading? Had he been talking to his social worker lately? His CASA maybe? He wasn't sure, but he was a bit awestruck by it all. "Whoa, this is my room?" Jeff asked, trying to contain any sign of excitement, or at least subdue it. "How did you even know..."

"About what you liked? I asked. You're spending half a year here, Jeffrey. I wanted you to have somewhere that felt safe for you," Prowl explained as the boy looked at him with confusion. "It was recommended in all of the books I've read on this subject. Children like you need to feel safe, hopefully this will provide you with some of that."

"That's... Really nice of you," Jeff then added, as quietly as he could manage. "You're too nice, Prowl, you know that?"

Prowl liked to think of himself as just nice enough. But was satisfied with the reaction none-the-less. "I'll leave you to unpack your things. For dinner, I have pizza on speed dial, and I hear humans are fond of that," he explained. "Do you have a "topping" you prefer?"

Jeff licked the side of his lip, thoughtfully. "Mushrooms and pepperoni," Jeff replied.

"Then I will get on that momentarily."

As Prowl turned around to exit the room, he was surprised as Jeff spoke up again. "Prowl?" the Praxian turned his head back toward Jeff, who looked at him, and finally said: "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He wasn't sure what he was thanking him for that time. But the look in the teen's eyes showed that, though he tried hard to hide it, he clearly did appreciate what he was doing.

* * *

Prowl sat on his Transformer-sized couch late that night as he read over his data pad.

It was a rather straining time for Jeff to have come into his life, he had to admit. And the reason still stared him right in the face. While one was correct to assume the war between the Decepticons and Autobots was seemingly at a stand-still with Megatron having died in Chicago, it was far from completely over. Which made sense when one looked at the fact that NEST was not only fully active, but now on a full global scale.

And as of late, some rather disturbing intel had come in from the states.

Prowl knew of insect-based Decepticons before. In fact, the micro-sized Insecticons immediately came to mind. But this... This was something different entirely. The picture file he'd been sent was blurry, but even then he could tell this thing was at least the size of a taller minibot. And though in the image it was bipedal, its wings and lower torso pointed towards an alt mode that almost resembled a human insect... A wasp maybe?

It was a Cybertronian to be sure, but the organic nature of it and its seeming alt mode disturbed Prowl deeply.

This Decepticon had been seen flying around and terrorizing cities for nearly two weeks now. But he'd hardy believed the rumors until they finally stared him in the face. It hadn't attacked or harmed anyone yet, to their knowledge. But from their movements and actions, Prowl could be sure that they were looking for something, or someone... They'd been at government buildings, looking through files, and though they hadn't gotten what they wanted, it still was made clear they were looking at children...

What would a strange Deception with an even stranger alt mode want with children? He didn't know, but it disturbed him, even more now that he had one in his apartment. Because as little a chance there was of them looking for Jeff specifically, he still felt a bit tense.

He nearly jumped at the knock at his door, optics traveling towards the hallway to Jeff's bedroom. If the boy had woken up in bed, he gave no indication and did not come out. Carefully, he crossed over to the door and opened it, lowering his data pad. "Prime, it's unusual to find you here at this hour," Prowl explained. "I suppose you got the intel as well."

Optimus Prime entered the threshold of Prowl's apartment. Having known the mech for years, Prowl could already tell from the uncertain look in his optics that he had indeed. "This one came from inside the state, and now we have physical proof that the rumors are true," Optimus replied, getting right down to business. "I am not sure what to think of this development."

Prowl shook his head, and then set the data pad down rather quietly. "I don't know either, Optimus. We have seen similar technology before - the Pretender Sam Witwicky encountered at his college coming to mind the most," he explained, tilting his head a bit. "But that was simply a synthetic organic material from the data we have on it. This... This seems to be authentic organic growths, at least to me."

"Some are assuming it may be a Decepticon experiment gone wrong."

Prowl shook his head again. "Or human, given they've been searching for HUMAN children," Optimus nodded in agreement there. "We've been on Earth since Ancient Egyptian times as far as we are aware. This could be the byproduct of many things. I'm more concerned for the safety of the child they seek - and what they intend to do with them."

Optimus shuddered at the thought. It wasn't pleasant to think of what the Decepticon may do. A part of him had held out hope that this Cybertronian may be a netural... Until now, when they could see the blurred image of a Decepticon symbol near his shoulder. "I'm giving the order to protect what children we have in the city at the very least. They should not leave its walls for the time being. Including those under human care such as Annabelle Lennox," Optimus replied, his voice trailing. "If they are simply looking for a target, I do not wish anything to happen to them."

Prowl was already thinking the same thing. It was true, they could very well be looking for that, especially now that they were in the state. But again - he could only hope the minimal chance they were doing so would mean this scare would pass sooner rather than later. "I'll be watching my ward very closely," Prowl explained. "I intended to whether you made that call or not."

Optimus hummed thoughtfully. "Doing so is probably for the best," after a brief moment of silence, he asked. "How are things going with the boy? I heard he moved into your care today."

Prowl placed his hands upon his hips, attempting how to best explain it. With Jeff, he was beginning to learn it was difficult to figure out where they stood. As they seemed to be going well, but at the same time, the boy masked his emotions often. "They are moving along relatively well. I do not think he expected such kindness to be offered upon him as he is given here, however," he sighed quietly. "Hopefully as time passes he'll get used to it more."

"We need to remember many of these children were in awful situations before juvenile hall. Trust is likely not their first priority," Prowl definitely couldn't agree more there. "Give it time, look at many of our long-term residents here. Once they have opened up, the program seems to do wonders."

Tilting his head a bit, Prowl merely nodded in agreement. "Of course, I did not go into this expecting it to be easy. I went into it hoping we could help our public image, as well as help someone who needs it," he explained, voice tensing. "The boy has had a very, very hard life and I remind myself of this every time he gives me trouble."

Instead of going further, Optimus chose to return to the topic he'd come to discuss. "Yes, well. I do believe it is time I returned to my own home for recharge," he explained, then added. "I will send a memo out explaining how to handle the current situation in the morning. Boundary points for the children living in the city and all."

Prowl barely wasted a breath speaking. "I can prepare the memo tonight for you. Get some recharge, Prime, you worry me when you come by here so late in the evening."

"I could say the same for you. How often do you recharge?"

The tactician looked up at his leader with arched optic ridges. "Often enough that I get my job done."

Optimus looked at Prowl with a stern expression. "You are currently a new "parent" or at least parental substitute. You have new responsibilities to attend to starting tomorrow morning," he noted as he stood, and started to leave the apartment. "I will write the memo tomorrow morning. You are to recharge so that you do not catch a virus from lack of it."

Prowl wanted to argue, but realized by the look on his face the Prime was serious. "Very well, if you wish to ask me for recommended boundary lines, my com will be open," he explained as Optimus stepped outside. "Goodnight, Prime."

"Goodnight, Prowl."

As he locked the door to his apartment again - Prowl's thoughts stayed on the mysterious Decepticon, and the kids. Hoping quietly that they were both right and this would quietly blow over. It would still be their problem, but at the very least, they would not have to worry for the children in the city...

But a part of him told him he would be proven wrong.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, I know. But I do feel this was a good place to end it. I do hope everyone who is following is enjoying this! :D


	4. Family

**CHAPTER 4  
Family**

"Did you sleep well?"

Jeff didn't know if he wanted to give the honest answer there yet. Even if it was "yes", given he had slept better than he'd ever slept in many years. His new bed was so soft that he'd almost had a hard time getting to sleep. Having slept mostly in juvie the past few years it had been rock hard. But Prowl had seemingly gone out of his way to get a mattress that was comfortable and softer than most.

He told himself again not to let his guard down. This mech had only been his guardian for a night, who knew what colors he'd show later on. Even if he had treated him kindly before as well... He shook his head, and finally settled for. "Yeah, I slept well," he cringed at the way it sounded but regaine"d his composure. "So, when do we leave for work?"

Prowl shook his head. "I don't need to be in for another hour and a half. So you're welcome to get comfortable. You go in when I do as you already know," Jeff wasn't too beaten up about that, liking the sound of having some time that day. "I wanted to go over a few things as well... Such as "schooling". Today is Sunday, so tomorrow, I will be bringing you to classes with the other humans on base."

Jeff groaned, his eyes rolling practically to the back of his head. "Do I really have to go to school?"

"You're fifteen, of course you do. Education is important, and anyone living with me will get one," Prowl told him as bluntly as possible. "I do hope you won't cause too much trouble however. The "school" we have set up in the city is home to more than just those in your program. You'll be attending it with many sparklings and younglings, and many children of NEST individuals."

"NEST?" Jeff asked.

The SIC nodded his head, realizing the boy may not have ever heard of that. After all, it WAS a secret military operation up until Chicago, when they'd gone more public. "Our allies in the military, and somewhat in the government," Prowl explained to him. "You're about the age of Robert Epps' oldest child, so he's agreed to show you the school."

Jeff grimaced, not liking the sound of this. He didn't know that kid - and he didn't know this school. Who knew how all these kids would treat him. They were probably children of higher ups, sure there would be others like him, but who knew how well that would go. "I don't even have school supplies. No backpack or anything," Jeff replied.

"Yes, I am aware of that," Prowl explained. "We will go out tonight to procure what you need."

The teen now frowned, having run of out of ways to get out of this already. Why the heck did this mech even care this much? A light sight escaped his lips as he finally muttered. "You're never gonna give up are you?" he asked with a snort. "This sucks, man. I hate being the new kid in school. I went through three years of that before I entered juvie."

Prowl's optic ridge furrowed with understanding. Of course that would make this hard, he figured. This would be his first "school" experience in a real school since then. Placing his hands on his hips, he did his best to think of what to do. "Well - I understand where you are coming from. I can imagine it is difficult moving around in such a manner," Prowl told him, thinking through what else to say. "Is there anything I can do to make the transition easier?"

Jeff looked at him slack jawed, dumbfounded that was the reaction. From experienced, he expected to be told to suck it up, and shut up. Instead, Prowl watched him with patient optics as he waited for a response. Jeff stumbled over his attempted words, having never been asked that before. What would make him more comfortable? He really didn't know.

The answer he had was simple enough once he thought it up.

"I've been here less than a week. I still... I'm still getting used to this," Jeff explained, his voice shaky. "Can't you just maybe give me one more week?"

Prowl was silent, stroking his chin quietly. The boy made an honest to goodness point. He'd only just spent his first night in his home, no doubt this was all very new and somewhat frightening for him. The tactician wanted Jeff in school soon - that much he knew, but Jeff was right to asses that one more week would not hurt things. "Point taken. I will need to call the school and make them aware of the change. As well as your social worker," he explained. "But I will give you the week you require. After which, I request you begin schooling so you do not fall behind."

The teen stared him down for a long time - perhaps even considering his own suggestion. Would that be enough? After a long moment, he finally replied with a nod. "Ok, deal," Jeff replied, then after a moment moved subjects. "So do I get to eat breakfast?"

Prowl was silent, dumbfounded at the implication that he had been in homes where he wasn't fed when he was hungry. What kind of a life had this boy had? What dark things had the child seen? And not for the first time, he questioned the most dark question of all: what really caused him to shoot his foster father that faithful day five years ago?

He knew he couldn't just outright ask the boy these questions. Most children that were abused or neglected came forward only when they wanted to. "You will never want for food, Jeffrey. If you get hungry, just tell me," Prowl explained. "There are cabinets in my "kitchen" at human height. There you will find "bagels", "cereal", and other breakfast food. Milk and other ingredients are in the human sized fridge. Help yourself to whatever you require."

After a long moment, Jeff set out to make himself breakfast. Leaving Prowl standing there, continuing to think over all that he was already learning from Jeff after only living with him about a day. And not for the first time since he'd met Jeff, he quietly wondered if he could do this. If he could look at this boy each day and not want to shake him. Not because of the sass, but because he knew that this boy was afraid of so many things...

He worried that it stemmed from things that he was too scared to talk about. And that, in itself, was a dangerous prospect.

* * *

Jeff felt his stomach twist in knots.

That evening, after their day at work, Prowl still insisted on taking him into the city. And while Jeff hated to think of himself as scared - he sure was. This was his first time out in public (or at least in major public) with his guardian, and he could not help but feel that someone, at some point would judge him. Take a look at him, and laugh.

'Who is that scrawny little thing with Prowl?' they'd say he figured. 'What is Prowl really that desperate for some sort of friend?' So, whether he found it weird or not, Jeff stuck close behind one of Prowl's massive legs. No one could stare at him, laugh, or judge him if they never saw him.

Autobot City, he found, was even bigger than he'd initially thought. It was giant and mostly made of metal, and had more skyscrappers than New York. There were human sized homes, and Cybertronian-sized ones all around, while the stores and restaurants seemed to accommodate both. They passed many people on the streets, some who tried to meet his gaze and failed. But other than a small and friendly "Hello" to a few of them, Prowl seemed to keep his attention on Jeff.

Which reminded him of something...

"Where are we going?" Jeff asked. "And why can't we just drive there?"

Prowl's answer was one he should have expected. "Exercise is good for you. And this is not far from where we work," he explained, though Jeff felt like they'd been walking forever. "As for where we are going, that would be to see one of my brothers. I had made plans to see him tonight."

Jeff suddenly felt himself growing nervous. Prowl had brothers? As in, more than one. "You have brothers?" He asked out loud after that had gotten through his head.

Prowl turned to Jeff and gave a small smile. "Yes, I have two brothers. A younger one, and an older one. The older one is currently stationed at the NEST Base in Diego Garcia. His name is Smokescreen," he explained, to which Jeff nodded, and tried to commit that to memory. "The one you are about to meet is my younger one, Bluestreak. He's a bit of a talker, I warn you now. But he is very friendly, and you don't have much to worry about."

The teen gave a silent shrug, passive at this notion. Though he had to admit he was bothered by something... "I could have stayed home, you know. You didn't need to bring me to meet your brother," he put his hands in his coat as he said this. "I'm just your at-home problem after all."

"You're not a problem. You're my foster son," Prowl explained, not betraying any emotion, but sounding stern enough. "And you are welcome to join us for our evening energon, furthermore."

"Hey, Prowler! I was beginning to think you weren't coming!"

So much for arguing he supposed, because the youthful voice sounded out no less than ten seconds later. Jeff tensed up as he peered around Prowl's leg to get a look at the source. Outside a small restaurant which catered to both species was a mech that somewhat resembled Prowl. Unlike him, however, Jeff made note that he had a slick, silver paint job, other than the blue chest. And by the look of things, he appeared to transform into some sort of sports car by the way he was built.

To be fair, the mech looked friendly at the very least. With big, soft blue optics and an even bigger smile. But Jeff couldn't help but continue to feel a bit nervous when they finally reached him. "Work took over for a while. I hope you don't mind," Prowl explained. "Jeffrey, come on out. I'd like you to meet my brother, Bluestreak."

"Don't mention it," Bluestreak noted, peering over Prowl's shoulder in an attempt to spot "Jeffrey". "What's the matter? Is the kid a little shy? Hey kiddo! I come in peace! I promise, I even brought you a little something."

Prowl gave Bluestreak a look, surprised and not at the same time. Bluestreak had greatly looked forward to the day that Prowl finally took in a foster kid. It had been a plan he'd had for some time before the program, after all. For deeply personal reasons he hardly wanted to talk about, but reasons none-the-less. But he also had not anticipated what the boy would be like. Neither had Prowl, really... He hadn't planned his first ward to be someone from juvenile hall, and yet here they were...

Jeff, on the other hand, felt a bit suspicious at that. Walking out slowly from behind Prowl's leg as Bluestreak dug into his subspace slowly. "He looks a lot like you." Jeff noted.

He watched as Bluestreak carefully dug out a small package. The young mech grinned from receptor-to-receptor, and crouched down. "Hey there buddy, I'm Bluestreak, like Prowl said. I know you're probably a litle freaked out. I mean, who wouldn't be. New city, out of juvie, and all," oh man, this guy knew how to babble, Jeff noted. "But, uh... I thought I'd get you a little something. You know, a little "welcome to the family" type of deal."

Jeff frowned "Welcome to the family"? Was this mech trying to play with him in a mean way? He wasn't a part of this mech's family. His brother was simply his glorified babysitter and parole officer, after all. But none the less, Bluestreak carefully placed the neatly wrapped package in his hands. "I'm... Not part of your family though," Jeff noted. "You didn't have to get me anything..."

Bluestreak looked a bit surprised by the response. But a part of him, however small, had already planned for this from what Prowl had said in conversation. "Hey, not true, kid. If you're living with Prowl, you're family," he explained, patting his chest lightly. "Pit, you can even call me "Uncle Blue" if you want to. I mean, you don't have to. But I just mean if you want to..."

If there was one thing that Jeff was touched by. That is, truly touched by, it was those words. No one within the extended family of one of his foster parents had ever said such a thing. He'd always been just sort of "there" at family gatherings. And none of them had ever said he was part of the family while there; none of them had ever said he could call them his "uncle".

In fact, it was so jarring, Jeff had no idea how to respond.

He opened, and closed his mouth several times. But finally, after some thought, managed a smile. "Thanks, I uh... That's really nice of you to say. And I uh, thanks for the gift," Jeff noted, finally managing to say at least something. "Can I open it?"

That last part was directed at Prowl. Who was thoroughly surprised that he thought he needed permission to open his OWN gift. So after a moment, Prowl just gave a nod. Jeff was careful in unwrapping the paper, as if worried this may have been some sort of trick. But when he'd finally torn the wrapping paper and opened the box, his face lit up.

It was a cell phone. The latest model of iPhone, as far as Prowl could tell. And though it was an action that greatly surprised Prowl to the point he wanted to chastise Bluestreak for spending so much money... Of course, that changed as he saw Jeff's face. His face said it all: the boy had never held something like this in his hands... Had never received a gift like this.

"A... A phone?" Jeff asked, his voice shaky. "You... Thank you..."

"Don't mention it! Prowl mentioned he was probably going to get you one. But I thought I'd help out," of course Prowl had, at fifteen it was inevitable, but buying one so expensive was beyond what he had planned. "Here, when we get inside, we can get it all set up for you. I don't know if you've ever seen one of these..."

"Not really... We didn't have much money. Dad used to have a flip phone or something..."

"Oh man! You're going to have so much fun! There are so many games you can download. And apps, you're gonna love apps, every teen does," Bluestreak noted, and Prowl took notice at how, as he did, Jeff grew a little more excited. "Come on Prowl, let's get a seat and I'll show him what I mean!"

"It sounds really cool," Jeff lit up more. "What kind of games can I play?"

"Everything! Seriously, the human at the store was showing me. Man, you're gonna go bonkers."

Prowl gave the smallest of smiles. Sure, it had not been the thing he had planned to get Jeff. But as the two continued to chat, already stepping into the restaurant, he was glad that someone had at least found some way to get through to him. Because if Bluestreak had found a way to get him to act so... Happy. It gave him hope that at some point, maybe, Prowl would find a way to too.

And even better, perhaps Bluestreak could be one of the keys to opening him up.

* * *

A/N: Of course, leave it to Blue to break through to the kid, right? LOL Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Night Terror

A/N: So as you may have noticed, I have moved this to the TF/BW section due to it focusing a lot on G1 characters but in a Bayverse setting. So I did think it was best to do so. Also thanks to everyone who has faved/reviewed/subscribed to this lately! You all rock!

 **CHAPTER WARNING:** The end of this chapter's implications get dark. You have been warned.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5  
Night Terror**

"So, you're fifteen huh? Gonna make Prowl teach you to drive so you can get a license at sixteen?"

Jeff nearly spat out his food as Bluestreak said that. Having never thought of driving, he couldn't imagine learning in a police car either. He shook his head a bit, looking down at his food as he shifted a little, and tried to focus on something else in the restaurant. Things had been going so well between the three of them that night, if he said no would he offend Prowl?

He looked between their two holoforms who were seated in front of him. He still wasn't used to them, but at least he could talk to them easier this way. Even if both looked even more alike in this form. Bluestreak, obviously was the younger of the two, but their matching wavy black hair, and starling blue eyes made it hard to tell them apart at first glance.

He tapped the side of the table a moment before deciding to answer. "I uh... I don't know. I've never really thought about driving," Jeff shrugged his shoulders a bit. "And isn't it kind of illegal for me to try driving a police car?"

"I could always teach you!"

"No you won't. He needs to learn how to drive properly if anything," Prowl commented, was that a joke? It was one of the first times Jeff had heard him make one. "You'd probably teach him how to easily get himself in a lot of trouble."

Jeff took the chance to murmur: "Not to mention after my last drive I don't exactly want to do it for a while."

The thought of that accident still haunted him just as much as the rest of the day. But having crashed into a wall like he had... Well, that would scare anyone from driving for a while. And so would going to juvie for five years for doing it. Bluestreak seemingly caught on that it was probably a good idea to move away from the talk, and thus spoke up. "Probably right, I've never been good at driving Earth cars," he then noted. "So, anything your itching to do now that you're a free kid? For the most part, I mean."

Prowl shifted a little, seemingly interested in that too. Jeff frowned, there were a lot of things he wanted to do. Finally see a movie in a theater again, play one of the new video game consoles... Find a way out of the system... Find somewhere he could feel safe. Well, he wouldn't share those last two, so he settled for... "Yeah, I have a few things I want to do. When I have free time."

It was actually his foster father who replied, which surprised him. "Oh? Anything I can help you with? We have free time in the evenings so I'll gladly take you out when you wish," the offer surprised Jeff, though he also recognized they both were being friendly. "There are quite a few things to do in Autobot City, after all."

Jeff looked timidly to the side. "I can do them myself..."

Bluestreak looked over at Prowl, so blatantly Jeff could even see his real form do so from the Autobot-sized table both of theirs were sitting at sipping Energon. But he tried his best to ignore the exaggerated action, especially considering he already was coming to like Bluestreak. "Kid, Prowl's trying to say he wants to spend time with you. Heck, I do too! So I can help," he explained holding up his hand. "You ever been to a car race? Arcade? Amusement park? Heck, I could really show you a good time!"

"Settle down, Bluestreak. Don't overwhelm him."

Jeff tried to hide the ghost of a smile that was starting to cross his face. All of those things sounded fun, even if Prowl probably was right about that. Not to mention the fact that he didn't know if his program would even allow him to travel to something as far away as an amusement park would probably be. "I uh... I really think I'd like to start by seeing a movie some time," Jeff explained as he continued to eat his food. "I haven't seen one of those in forever."

After a moment, Bluestreak's hand shot up. "Prowl, there's a movie theater down the street!"

Prowl's holoforms eyes looked over at Bluestreak, and looked like he might have noted the fact that they had work in the morning. Yet, Jeff made note of the fact that Bluestreak carefully nudged his brother in a "come on" way. After a moment, the mech seemed to sigh, and nod. "A short movie might be a good way to let you have some fun for once," Prowl explained. "Nothing related to Marvel, or we'll be stuck in there forever."

Jeff tried not to seem too excited. But still he couldn't help but get a big grin on his face at the thought of actually going out to go see a movie. That was something that rarely got afforded to him while in foster homes after all. "Oh come on! Don't be such a stiff, bro! Let's take him to see a Marvel movie. Kids love superheroes!" Bluestreak replied, excitedly. "They have Doctor Strange playing! Ohhhh! I hear that's so good!"

The SIC looked thoughtfully between the two of them. Of course, he wanted to say no - they had work in the morning as Jeff had pointed out in his head. And yet, he could see the excitement from Jeff that he was trying to hide - noticing it was the most lively he'd seen him yet. After a long moment, he simply smiled. "Very well, "Doctor Strange" it is," Prowl explained. "Finish your dinner, Jeffrey. We should catch the earliest showing we can. We have work tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Jeff definitely loved movies, Prowl could grasp.

His actions reminded him of a kid in a candy store. Practically bounding into the theater at top speed. And that was only before the movie started. The boy was practically bouncing up in down in the seat, clearly exhibiting the signs of his ADHD that Prowl had been forewarned about. But really, he didn't mind, it made him happy to finally see the boy, who seemed so fragile and timid finally enjoying himself.

Prowl found the movie itself rather silly and contrived. The whole magic thing had never sat well with his more logical side, but at the very least Bluestreak and Jeff seemed deeply engrossed. And given he had enjoyed Benedict Cumberbautch greatly in movies like The Imitation Game, he did not mind seeing yet another of his performances. At the very least, he was the best part of the film.

When they exited the theater later that night, he noted that Jeff and Bluestreak were still rattling off about the movie. And Prowl already caught the fact that they were planning to "marathon" the other "MCU" movies that Jeff had apparently missed. The last of the movies he'd seen apparently being Iron Man 2.

Checking the time, Prowl almost felt bad having to break this off. After all, Jeff meeting his younger brother had gone so much better than he could imagine. But of course, work came first. "Alright, well, as fun a night as this has been. I do believe Jeffrey and I should be going," Jeff turned at his words, looking a bit disappointed. "Don't worry, Jeffrey, you'll have plenty of time to do more outings like this. I do enjoy some movies..."

Jeff crossed his arms, looking nervous. No doubt, Prowl guessed he wondered if Prowl would actually do that. And that was confirmed the moment he asked: "You mean that?" he asked timidly. "You'd take me to the movies and go to dinner and stuff...?"

Prowl looked at him with another soft smile. "I'd like to go out and do things with you. When our schedule allows it. Perhaps next time we can find a movie we both have interest in," Jeff nodded his head slowly. "Now, say goodnight to Bluestreak."

"Goodnight, Blue!" Jeff managed. "Thanks for the phone... And talking Prowl into this."

"Hey, don't mention it, little buddy. I had a great time with you tonight!" Bluestreak replied jovially towards his newfound foster nephew. "Hey, I put my com number in your new phone. So if you ever want to hang out, you just give your Uncle Blue a call! I'd love to spend more time with you."

Jeff looked a little unsure of how to respond. And Prowl knew that Bluestreak's insistence of the "Uncle Blue" may have been overwhelming. But at the same time, he felt a bit of relief as Jeff managed a smile and nodded. "Thanks Blue, I will."

"Alright then, goodnight Bluestreak," Prowl gave his younger brother a pat on the back.

But as he started to move towards the street, Bluestreak stopped him. Nodding forward for Jeff to give them some time alone. Jeff, who seemed to be quick to read people, was quick to nod and walk off enough distance to give him time to talk. "That kid was in JUVIE?" Bluestreak asked, shaking his head. "You gotta think something is off there, right? He's... He's so timid and small..."

Prowl nodded his head in agreement. "I've been thinking the same thing. He almost acts as though he's afraid of me sometimes..."

"Someone abused him."

Prowl nodded his head, very much convinced of that too. Whether it was the foster parent he shot, or simply someone along the line, there was something off about Jeffrey Devlin, and it was now very clear he wasn't the only one who thought so. "Unfortunately, I've drawn the same conclusion. And I fear that it may have contributed to his sentence," he explained his voice quiet. "I'm going to continue to try and get through to him. But we both know that will be very hard..."

"Might be a good idea to get him and Smokey together sometime."

Prowl vented at the thought, unsure if that was a good idea. Their older brother could relate if this was true, of course. He'd been adopted by their family from an abusive home in the lower rung castes of the Praxus. He'd also grown up with some troubles for this reason. But in the end, he had similar tells, having a hard time to get close to people being the most prominent of him.

It wasn't such a bad idea either. But he wasn't sure that Smokescreen would fully be able to handle it if this boy came from a similar background. Who knew what would go down... If he'd act aggressively and demand Jeff tell him who, or if he'd simply offer him advice... "I say we take a rain check as the humans call it on that," Prowl replied. "When Jeff has integrated well into our familial unit we can try. But until then it may not be wise."

"Fair enough," Bluestreak shrugged. "But if someone hurt him, and he was in juvie because of it. They should _not_ get away with it."

"I concur, but we also are only speaking in hypothetical's," Prowl replied, his voice stern. "For now, we can only watch and hope he may come forward."

"Which sucks."

"Indeed," Prowl paused a moment. "Goodnight, Bluestreak."

"Night Prowler, see you later!"

As Prowl walked to go and catch up with Jeff he let his processor wander. Jeff had finally shown signs of coming out of his shell tonight, maybe that meant there was hope. Or maybe that only meant that he liked Bluestreak... But his desire to spend more time like this definitely gave him hope.

* * *

Prowl had not heard such a violent scream outside the battlefield.

He was up from his berth an instant and running into Jeff's bedroom. He first noted that the boy wasn't in his bed, but after a quick scan found him in a corner. Of course, he was thankful to find him unharmed. But he was also somewhat disturbed to find him there, his pajama fronts soaking wet. Had the boy wet the bed in his terror? What had scared him so bad?

Whatever it was, it certainly had to be something awful to make someone who was fifteen do that.

Jeff was trembling as Prowl stepped into the bedroom. Making note that indeed, his bed was soaked and it vaguely smelled of urine. There were two ways Prowl could look at this: simply that he had a bed wetting problem. Or, the other explanation was the one he again leaned on. Jeff had relived some past trauma that had caused his body so much stress that this was the result.

Of course, he may have considered it was a habit. But he also made note that Jeff didn't do it his first night there, and nor had he done so when he was in the bunk rooms. Someone would have told him that to prepare him if he had. No, this nightmare was something much worse, and for a machine that could look up the reasons for it, it was definitely a warning sign for him.

He made note that this was a common and troubling symptom of victims of sexual assault.

Prowl shook his head, not wishing to go there. And furthermore, not wanting to scare Jeff. He carefully released his holoform to gather the teen's sheets while he crouched down. "Why don't you get some fresh pajamas?" he asked, his voice quiet and gentle. "I will get these, and those into a washing machine."

The boy's blue eyes looked up at Prowl, tears pouring down. It was the first time Prowl had seen such an act from the child, and to tell the truth, it broke his spark. "I'm sorry," Jeff choked. "I don't do this a lot. I promise, I swear! I'll clean it up!"

Prowl shook his head, holding up a hand. "It's alright, Jeffrey. It's alright," he assured him, his voice firm. "Just bring me your pajamas and I'll get some of the spare sheets I bought."

Prowl exited the room to allow Jeff some time alone. To be honest, the SIC wasn't sure to react to this. If he overreacted, it may scare Jeff. Pit, he didn't even know if he was hurt at all. But whatever had happened there... He'd never had kids, how could he handle it if that was the truth? If Jeff had been harmed in more than just a beating?

He felt the urge to purge at the very thoughts, his tanks churning in disgust.

He waited for Jeff in the hallway, relived when he finally came out. Dressed in some sweat pants and a t-shirt now, and carrying his pajamas in a bundle. "I uh... I don't know what to say," Jeff muttered. "I'm sorry... I just... I used to do this sometimes in juvie. But I swear... It wasn't a lot."

"It's fine, though surprising. Most younglings have outgrown this," Prowl noted as he summoned his holoform again to take the wet clothes from Jeff. "... Jeffrey, I... I may be overstepping my boundaries, and forgive me if I am. But I inferred you had a night terror... Can you tell me what it was about?"

You could cut the tension in the hallway with a knife. Jeff looked scared, his eyes wide like a deer in the headlights as he tried his best to come up with an answer. "It was nothing," Jeff told him as quickly as he could. "Just stupid stuff... I promise."

Prowl finally worked up the courage to ask. "Was it about someone who hurt you?"

"What makes you think someone hurt me?" Jeff asked, his voice breaking.

The SIC was silent, but after a moment gave his honest answer. "I can think of few things that would scare someone into wetting the bed. At least at your age," he told him, his voice low. "I know you don't want to talk to me about it, this much is clear. But if it is true, you should tell someone."

Jeff was silent, his eyes darting around. It was clear he was worried by the comment, but any hopes that he may take it to heart seemed to end with a single sentence. "I don't... I don't want to talk about this," Jeff replied, backing up slowly, his voice raspy. "I want to go wash myself off and go to bed."

"... Jeffrey..."

"Can we just drop this?" Jeff asked. "Please, I don't want to talk about my nightmare."

Another long, deafening silence followed. "Very well, I'll set your bed back up."

Jeff was gone down the hall to his bathroom as quickly as he could be. Prowl frowned, convinced now that he didn't need Smokescreen to tell him. He didn't need any professional to tell him either...

Someone had hurt Jeff. And that person had him so scared, he wasn't ready to talk. But he silently swore that somehow, someway, he would help this boy. Because _no one_ deserved to live in this kind of fear.


	6. Exam

**CHAPTER 6  
Exam**

Jeff felt uncomfortable coming out the next day.

He'd never lost control of his bladder in a foster home. But of course, he'd been in foster homes before the nightmares became truly horrific. But still, he couldn't help but feel a certain level of shame. Especially as he and Prowl sat in their little office.

He wondered what Prowl thought of him. A boy who wet the bed? A boy who wet the bed at fifteen. If he didn't already suspect something from his nightmares he found him weird he figured. It bothered him so bad, that eventually, after a long moment of staring at Prowl, he said it again: "I'm sorry."

Prowl looked down at Jeff from his own desk. "I fail to see why you're sorry."

Jeff was silent for a moment, his eyes looking around. A part of him wondered if anyone was listening. But after he was certain that no one was listening - he spoke up. "For wetting the bed, Prowl," he explained, voice breaking a little bit. "I know you said it was OK. But I feel bad. You had to clean my sheets and all. And I'm fifteen... You must think I'm really weird."

Prowl shook his head slowly, trying to give as warm a smile as he could. "On the contrary, I was merely concerned, Jeffrey. As you said it is unusual... If nothing else I was worried about your night terror last night," he explained, leaving Jeff a little surprised. "Are you certain you do not wish to convey what happened in it to me?"

Jeff shook his head, looking away from him timidly. He'd opened his mouth to say "No" when the intercom went on with news, and he nearly dropped everything. "Prowl, Prime's here to see you, should I send him in?"

The teen felt his breath caught in his throat. Optimus Prime was here? He'd tried to hide it when Prowl had brought him up before. But of course, Jeff was deep down totally awstruck by the Autobot leader. Most humans were after he'd lead the assault to save Chicago. He'd lead with such integrity, taken out so many Decepticons...

Heck, he'd even stood up to help rebuild after the destruction was over.

Prowl looked at Jeff a moment, seemingly asking if he wanted to continue the conversation. But after a moment, the boy shook his head, and Prowl answered. "Send him in, Dataclerk," as if on cue, Jeff heard the door click open. "Everything alright, Prime?"

Jeff felt such intimidation in Optimus Prime's presence. Dumbfounded that he was actually in the great Autobot leader's presence in such a way. The giant mech stood there, a smile on his face, and within a moment, Jeff was on his feet, attempting a salute. The action surprised Prowl very obviously, having not gotten anything close to that.

Optimus simply chuckled. "At ease, young one," he noted, the action barely phasing him. "You must be Jeffrey Devlin."

Jeff's words stumbled over each other as they struggled to get out. His fanboy now showing more than he would have liked. "Y-Yes sir. That's me, Jeffrey Devlin, at your service," he explained, managing to finally make a coherent sentence. "I um... It's an honor to meet you sir."

"Likewise to you as well. I do hope you've found your time on our base suitable so far," Optimus replied, his optics filled with softness. "As well as that Prowl is treating you well. I have no doubts on the latter, but if I can help to make your time here more comfortable, do not hesitate to ask."

Jeff was surprised, at least to a point. He'd always heard of Optimus' legendary kindness, but it still surprised him. He nodded his head a little bit, trying to think of how to response. "Yes sir, I'll keep that in mind," Jeff managed, a frown forming on his lips. "It hasn't been so bad, I guess though. I'm the source of most of the trouble."

"You've hardly been trouble."

Optimus believed that already - just from looking at how nervous the child was. After a long moment, he decided to answer with. "I'm sure that you have been fine. I have gotten no complaints about you on-base. Which is more than one can say for many in your program," Jeff took mental note of that for when he met them. "Now, Prowl, if we could get down to business..."

"This about you-know-what?" Prowl asked, his optics turning to Jeff.

Optimus nodded his head a little, keeping his optics on Jeff as well. For a moment, Jeff felt that he might have to leave, but Optimus simply continued on. "The Decepticon from the images has been spotted two cities over," he explained, voice tense. "We have found some of what he was searching for... Specifics. We think that, going by the files he stole, he is looking for a young teenager. Blood type, Type A Positive."

Jeff's eyes looked over at Optimus, but he kept silent. What did that mean, exactly? Why was a Decepticon looking for someone like that? "That's helpful. I suppose we need to send over the records of all children in the age range within the city to narrow our search," Prowl explained, then looked at Jeff, seemingly implying he might have been one of them. "I'll speak on the subject to Ratchet when I take Jeffrey for his check-up this afternoon."

"Take Jeffrey for his what now?"

Prowl looked over at the boy, then added. "I was going to speak of this to you later. But Ratchet is requiring a medical exam on you as he does any child entering our base," he explained, then added. "Do not ask if I can reschedule it. You do not want to keep him waiting."

Jeff shook his head, throwing up his hands. "Wait, like I'm cool with the doctor and all. But an Autobot doctor? Really? Does he even know how to perform exams on humans?"

"He's been doing it for years, so I'd venture to say, yes."

Jeff bit back any other response he had in his mind, but felt nervous. A giant robot performing an exam on him? It almost sounded scary, but at the same time he was recognizing his lack of choice in the matter. "Very good then, I will leave that to you then," Optimus nodded to Prowl before turning to look back at Jeffrey. "Do not worry too much, young one. Ratchet may be a little rough, but you could be in no better hands for medical reasons."

Jeff took a deep breath, looking down and then nodded. "Yes sir," he replied, then added. "I guess I probably need to get a refill on my prescription for my inhaler."

Prowl looked over at Jeff curiously as he took out his inhaler. Thankful that he had reminded him of that - given he was still getting used to these details. "I'd venture to guess that would probably be a good idea," Optimus agreed. "Now then, I need to release the information I have to remainder of those who need it. Jeffrey, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"You too!"

"Have a good orn, Prime."

As the mech left, and Jeff could finally breathe, he turned to see Prowl merely looking with a smile. He put his hands in his pockets and blushed. "Don't give me that look. He's just... He's really cool, OK?" Jeff replied, trying to keep his cool. "So when do I have to see the "good doctor"?"

Prowl chuckled. "Two hours," he explained. "... Jeff, aren't you a Type A positive blood type?"

Jeff licked the side of his lip. "I uh... Don't know, am I?"

Prowl had a sinking feeling he was, and for one reason or another, that made him nervous. Could the Decepticon be searching for him? He was getting closer to the city now, and the age range... Could Jeff actually...

No, he tried to assure himself of the low probability of that. Tried to assure himself he hadn't ended up with even more than he thought he would be... It was impossible...

Wasn't it?

* * *

Jeff found that the med bay wasn't half as strange as he expected.

It looked like a normal doctor's office, when one took out the fact it was built for both Cybertronians and humans. It was sterile white in color, with tools and medical instruments all around. The beds lined the walls like a hospital room, which was probably because it was mostly one giant room. With a few surgery rooms, and an office being the exception.

Ratchet, for the most part however, came off kind of scary.

He wasn't tall, but he sure was bulky. With the face of an older mech, complete with a small mustache/goatee combo. (Who knew a robot could have facial hair) His armor was a deep greenish-yellow, and his blue optics were sharp and serious. What's more, he hadn't really smiled since he'd come in.

"Mmmm alright then, Jeffrey Michael Devlin. Fifteen... Existing medical condition of Asthma. Prescribed medication for Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder as well," he rambled off as he examined a data pad, and looked between Prowl, and his patient sitting on a medical berth. "Have I missed any details, youngling?"

"No, that sounds about right."

Ratchet nodded his head, looking Jeff over. A slight tickle went through his body as Ratchet started with a full-body scan. He nodded his head, seeming to be OK with what he saw. "Well you seem to be in relatively good health from the scan. "I am picking up some old wounds along your body however. Is it safe to assume that this is nothing new?"

Prowl waited for the answer to this. Of course Ratchet had picked up some wounds, he figured. He'd already figured out that, at some point in his life, Jeff had been abused. But it still made his spark churn to hear it confirmed. "No, they're old," Jeff muttered, seemingly embarrassed. "You uh... You can tell all of that just from doing a scan?"

Ratchet nodded his head, turning to Jeff. "Indeed I can. Part of my training as a medic included this," he explained, looking Jeff over, who seemed to look on in wonder. "Now, tell me the truth. As these next questions are something I'm required to ask... I apologize, Prowl."

"Proceed." Jeff's guardian replied.

"Has Prowl abused you since you've been here?"

"No."

"Have you gotten enough food to keep you fueled?"

"Yes."

Ratchet nodded his head, Jeff's answers may have been blunt, but he knew that he could trust them. He didn't seem to be looking nervously over at Prowl after all. "Alright then," Ratchet spoke up, then added. "You are required to get a flu shot this time of year. So I will prepare one and after that, you can be on your way."

Jeff raised his eyebrows, curiosity filling his eyes. "That's it?" Ratchet looked confused. "You can tell that I'm healthy from a scan and two questions? Don't you have to hit my knees? Shine a light in my eye? Something?"

Ratchet paused. "My scans are usually accurate, but if you believe it is necessary. I will perform the medical examination in a way you are more familiar with," he then added with a rather blunt tone. "Just don't go and complain when I don't have a perfect bedside manner. Too many of you younglings these days seem to bellyache about it."

Jeff shook his head in response to that. "Well, I mean, you need to at least check my breathing, right?" he asked honestly. "If it's irregular enough I could have an attack. Might as well be on the safe side."

Ratchet paused again. But this time, even Prowl gave a look of surprise. Most children didn't think about that too much, so to have one actually take note of that was surprising. "I can check your breathing in the scan. But you are correct, a second check can never hurt. I had planned to do so after giving you your flu shot," after a moment he added. "You seem to think through medical procedures more than most of my human patients."

Jeff shrugged his shoulders as Ratchet's holoform appeared. Preparing the human medical equipment he normally only kept around in case of emergencies. But the medic supposed if the boy insisted, he'd do it, if only not to cause an argument. "I uh... I want to be a doctor when I grow up, or some sort of one. If they'll let me with my history," Prowl perked up a bit, surprised Jeff would offer that. "One of my foster parents was one. And he kinda showed me the ropes. I've been interested ever since."

Ratchet hummed quietly at that, his older holoform stepping over to begin the more "human" check-up. The medic looked at the teenager, then at Prowl. "Pretty unusual to hear someone so serious as a teenager in the system," he explained. "Where did you find this one Prowl?"

"Juvenile Hall."

"Ah, so that's what you mean about your "history"," Ratchet nodded his head. "Well, the best I can say is stay in school. Go to college... If you're meant to be in the field, it shouldn't matter."

Prowl looked at Jeff for a moment, and then noted. "He'll be staying in school for as long as he's with me," he explained, then added. "So a doctor? That surprises me, you never struck me as the type."

Jeff shook his head. "Is a doctor supposed to strike you as something?"

Ratchet snorted at that. "He's just used to medics having a bedside manner like mine."

"You don't seem so bad to me."

Ratchet waggled a large robotic finger at him in response to that. "Oh just wait until the first time you pull something stupid. And given you're a teenager you will," he explained. "You do not want to see me angry."

Jeff smirked, almost seeing that as a challenge. Because with the way everyone had talked this up, he actually _wanted_ to see it. "Ratchet, before the thought leaves my mind. I also have more details on the Decepticon's target," the medic became alert now, keeping his holoform's focus on Jeff all the same however. "I've sent it to you. And I ask you take blood from any patients in the age-range you see so we can confirm the blood types of the humans in the city and keep them safe just in case."

Ratchet groaned, it was of course going to be a lot of work. But at the same time, he understood the situation was going to become more and more serious it seemed. "Very well, I'll start with yours then," Ratchet tilted his head at Jeff. "But as I assumed before I took the needless steps in the process... You're fine. Your breathing, heart rate, and reflexes are all normal. I will order a refill for your inhaler as well."

"Thanks doc," Jeff replied. "And it may be pointless, but you never know."

Ratchet grunted, the boy may not give him crap. But of course, he seemed to still get snarky. "Yeah, yeah. Don't think just because you want to be a doctor you can correct an actual one," Jeff opened his mouth, but Ratchet spoke up first. "Now, while I'm preparing his blood work, and his flu shot. I do believe you also are in need of a check-up, Prowl."

"... I have a meeting to attend to."

"No you don't! Sit your aft down. You've avoided this for two months, now it's time for a check-up," Jeff started to chuckle, ah, there was that already infamous bedside manner. "Primus, don't make your youngling the "tough" one here."

Prowl groaned, unlike Jeff he hated medical check-ups. But at the same time, Ratchet had him cornered, given he was here for Jeff's. If he tried to leave, he could already imagine he'd drag him back in. "Very well," Prowl replied. "Make it quick."

"Come on, Prowl," Jeff replied. "Toughen up."

Ratchet gave a smirk at the boy, already getting the feeling he was probably going to like him. Finishing off Jeff's examination, he looked thoughtfully. He didn't know the boy's issues, so leaving him alone was probably not the best. But if he left him there, he also had a feeling he was going to ask a million questions, as a curious boy who wanted to be a doctor, so... "I suppose you've never seen an examination of a Cybertronian?" Jeff shook his head. "You can observe this if you'd like. "I'm sure you won't understand much of it. But it may be enlightening to someone who wishes to go into the medical field."

"Really?" Jeff asked excitedly.

"As long as you keep questions to a minimum," Ratchet explained honestly. "This takes a lot more time and concentration than a human examination."

But Jeff didn't care, instead, he only made a motion that he promised to keep quiet enough. And after a moment, casually made his way next to Ratchet to watch the procedure. And though neither could have known it, this would hardly be the last time he was in this same position.

* * *

A/N: I know, this chapter was sort of filler. Butttt next chapter we also get some action, so yay! Also wanted to make sure I made it clear that Jeff's medical interest will stay in-tact!


	7. Sting of the Wasp

**CHAPTER 7  
Sting of the Wasp**

Jeff hated to admit that he was starting to like it there.

He'd convinced himself no matter where he went after juvie, he was going to hate it. He wouldn't let himself trust again, he wouldn't let himself fall for lies again... But at the same time, this place was starting to feel a bit more at home than he'd liked.

Prowl treated him so kindly, he was still trying to comprehend it. He'd introduced him to his brother, Bluestreak. He'd comforted him when he'd had his nightmare. He'd even seemingly treated him as he would any son of his own, or that was what he could gather, at least. But at the same time, Jeff felt weird because he wasn't used to starting to feel comfortable with anyone like this.

And so, here he was, about a week and a half since he got there, confused.

At the moment, he was mulling that confusion over on his bed in Prowl's apartment. The mech had allowed him a day off, seeing as he had been working hard. At the moment, he was waiting for his brother, Bluestreak to come over. As he had immediately offered to spend some time with his foster nephew. Though he had been waiting for some time and...

"Hey, Jeff! I'm here!"

Of course he would come in just as he was noting that. With a sigh, he hopped off the bed, but Bluestreak was in the doorway before long. "Hey kiddo! You ready for a fun day?" the mech asked him with a big grin. "Prowl says you haven't really had one so I figured who better to show you a good time?"

Jeff gave a small smile, still really liking Bluestreak. He was so friendly, and honest, that he could tell that he was probably actually going to enjoy the day. "Uhhhh. I think so," Jeff tried to look excited, but probably came off as a bit scared. "What are we going to do anyway?"

Bluestreak smiled widely, enthusiasm sparking up. "The local fair's going on the next town over!" the mech told him brightly. "It's going to be so fun! They've got lots of rides, games, and food! I hear that it's sooooo much fun. I thought you'd enjoy it!"

Jeff actually brightened at that. It was a fun thought at the very least, and he'd never gone to anything like it before. Of course he'd heard of it before, but not actually been to one. "Are you sure you want to take me to that?" he asked. "I mean... It sounds fun but-."

"Pshhhh, Jeff I like going to the fair anyway! But it's going to be even more fun with a kid," he told the young teenager in a bubbly tone. "Come on, let's go! I can't wait to get this started. There's gonna be tons of rides, cotton candy, funnel cake! You name it, you got it! Because today is a -you- day."

Jeff smiled, hearing a great bit of honesty in the mech's voice. And frankly, he was pretty inclined to take the chance to have a "him" day. Hopefully that wasn't a lie, as so many people had lied to him before. Still, he let himself crack the smallest of smiles. "I like cotton candy. When I was a little kid my dad would buy me some from a stand at this park," he explained - surprising Bluestreak at his openness. "What's a funnel cake?"

Bluestreak looked thoughtful and then chuckled. It had just hit him he didn't really know what a funnel cake was either. Really, this had been at the suggestion of his human friends for a fun activity they would both enjoy. "I don't know either - I can't eat human sweets! But hey, we'll find out, right?"

Jeff supposed they would.

* * *

The fair was a mish-mash of bright colors, fun games, and tons of rides.

Jeff was pretty dumbfounded by how awesome it all was. He'd never seen anything like it, but he was enjoying himself way more than he had even expected. He was biting into a hot dog that he'd requested at the moment, staring around and generally people watching. There were a lot of people on-site, families of all shapes and sizes, and even a few just plain adults.

Jeff took notice that he and Bluestreak seemed to stick out a little bit. There weren't a lot of human kids being accompanied by Cybertronians, so he did feel like there were a few eyes on him. But at the same time, he attempted to avert eye contact with anyone that did so. He hated to be the one sticking out, but at the same time, he had seen it coming - he always was.

"Don't worry Prowl - we got here just fine!" Bluestreak jabbered away on the com link from behind him. "Seriously, once you're off work, you should come down too! It's going until about ten I think... Yeah, I know that's late."

Jeff wasn't sure why Prowl was so concerned, but he had noticed a bit of intensity coming from him lately. He knew it had something to do with some rogue Decepticon. The one time he'd asked Prowl about it he had told him it was nothing for him to worry about - but he sure seemed stressed. A fact which couldn't help but make Jeff himself a little nervous.

So he diverted his attention towards what appeared to be a dunk tank game. Jeff had heard about these games, where you threw a ball and tried to knock over a target to knock someone into the water. It sounded rather funny and interesting, and as a result his interest was peeked. "Hey, Blue. Can we do the dunk tank?" Bluestreak looked curiously over to him, and then the game. "I used to throw balls really well, I bet I could win it!"

Bluestreak nodded. "Sure, squirt. Go head over and I'll be right there, OK?" Bluestreak asked as Jeff scarfed down the rest of his hot dog and began to jog over. "Don't worry about it, Prowl. I've got things under control, we're still far from the last sighting, after all, right?"

That was the last thing that Jeff heard before things went south. Everything was cool for a moment, as he jogged over and informed the game attendant that his friend would be there soon to pay for the game. But sometime between the waiting and Bluestreak walking over, the sound of a loud wingbeat and a gust of wind nearly sent him flying over.

Jeff was surprised by the loud screams of frightened people, but it didn't take long to see why.

His blue eyes immediately and sharply turned to look over at what had created the wind at such a velocity. It was a giant... Well, a giant bug really. Looking like a giant, hunched wasp with green fur, and purple wings. Its equally purple optics were turned on him as each of its four clawed hands snapped slightly.

For a moment, Jeff expected the giant creature to take his attention elsewhere.

But no.

The creature had both of its narrowed optics directly focused on him. "Founddddddddd you!" the voice that came from it was shrill and loud as Jeff struggled to his feet and staggered back. "Yessss Waspinator told Spider-Lady he'd find you, and he did! Waspinator found Jeffrey Devlin!"

Spider-lady? Waspinator? How the hell did this thing know his name? He didn't know, but Jeff's first reaction to this was to run straight for Bluestreak. Who out of the corner of his eye could already see had dropped his com link, and brought out a gun. "Jeff!" Bluestreak shouted with a hint of recognition toward Waspinator. "Get away from him!"

Jeff's run from Waspinator was a waste, because within moments he felt a tight grip on his waist. The buzzing sound of the bug's wings filling his ears. "Not your business, Autobot! Jeffrey Devlin is Waspinator's!" the shrill voice replied. "Stay out of it!"

Fear and adrenaline filled every muscle in Jeff's body. He struggled violently, but only found that the bug tightened his grip to the point he could only scream. "Let me rephrase this then! Get your fragging claws off my nephew or I'll take that fragging head off your shoulders!" Bluestreak snapped, firing a warning shot that clipped the surprised bug in the wing. "NOW!"

"Waspinator can't do that," Waspinator replied giddily. "Waspinator have plans for him!"

The bug leapt from the ground and began to take off when Bluestreak struck again, this time hitting him directly in the wing. It was enough to send Waspinator crashing as several humans darted out of the way. And thankfully, in his surprise, he had let go of Jeff and he was given the quick chance to run. "Jeff, get out of here!" Bluestreak shouted as Waspinator began to pull himself to his feet. "Blend in with the crowd, I'll find you!"

Jeff looked between Bluestreak, and the angry Waspinator and didn't argue. Instead, he sprinted, even as he could hear the loud roar of the wasp in an attempt to go after him. Bluestreak, however, took the time to leap forward, and tackle him as well. Clearly, he knew what was up, and though he hadn't been prepared, he did know what to do.

It was his first reminder of just who his foster family was.

"Get out of Waspinator's way!" Waspinator hissed as Bluestreak punched him repeatedly, fighting to keep him from going after Jeff. "Autoscum have no idea who he's dealing with!"

Bluestreak gave a fierce kick that sent him flying into a (luckily) unoccupied tent with a loud crash. His blaster was out and leveled, and he kept his optics firmly on Waspinator. "I don't care who you are. You just tried to attack a little boy - my foster nephew none-the-less," he explained. "If you think I'm letting that slide, you have something else coming!"

"Bluestreak!"

He turned quickly to see that Prowl, who he had been on the com with at the time of the attack, had clearly called other Autobots. As Mirage and Bumblebee's forms - both probably at the fair as well, could be seen rushing over. "One of you needs to go get Jeff! He's a little stocky kid, brown hair, blue eyes. That's his target!"

He hadn't even finished the sentence when Bumblebee - guardian instincts kicking in, had transformed and taken off to find him. Leaving the Decepticon in question to him and Mirage. The latter of whom had been sure to bring stasis cuffs. "What the pit is going on?" Mirage asked in a thick Italian accent. "I didn't even feel a spark signature like that coming!"

"That makes two of us," Bluestreak noted. "He just swooped down out of nowhere. He would have made off with Prowl's charge if I hadn't been there."

As if on cue, Waspinator pushed himself to his feet again. Now facing down the two Autobots with a deep scowl. "Waspinator have no time for this! Where is Jeffrey Devlin!?" he shouted, voice louder than ever.

"Why the pit does it matter to you?" Mirage asked, taking a defensive stance.

That's when Waspinator uttered the words that confused Bluestreak the most. It was only a sentence, but it was enough that it even caused confusion in Mirage. "His mommy missessssss him," Waspinator replied. "JEFFREY DEVLIN! Don't you want to come with Waspinatoorrr to see your mommmyyy?"

Shaking it off, Bluestreak leveled his gun and again, firing off a volley of shots in an attempt to subdue him. Mirage, for his part, charged, and made a direct sweep attack at his legs. The Decepticon shot back and tripped, but was quick to dodge another swift attack from Mirage. It was clear, however, that the grunt wasn't much of a fighter, and they had already gotten the upper hand.

It took a moment, but after a long moment, Mirage slapped the stasis cuffs hard onto two of his wrists. After a hard shockwave through his system, the giant Decepticon wasp finally went down, hard. "You're not hurting anyone," Bluestreak replied. "And Jeff's going nowhere with you, either."

Waspinator looked defeated a moment. But after some time of silence, his optics lifted slowly to meet Bluestreak's optics. "You're gonna make spider-lady angry," he hissed. "You won't like her when she's angrrrry."

Somehow, he didn't like the sound of it.

* * *

"Jeff, you need to think hard on this."

"My mom though? My mom abandoned me years ago. She signed away her rights to me and disappeared."

The bad thing was that Prowl believed his response as they stood in Autobot HQ nearly four hours later. Waspinator had been since turned over to them to handle - of course. But it didn't help that now that they had this mysterious Decepticon, there were more questions than answers. And what's more, Prowl's worst fears were deemed true: they HAD been looking for Jeff.

Bluestreak and Bumblebee had long since left. Prowl knew it was for the best really, since they had a lot to talk about right now. And given Jeff was probably shaken by the entire event, it was best left to his guardian. "So you haven't seen her since you were five?" Jeff shook his head in response, causing another sigh from Prowl. "And as far as you know there was no connections between her and the Decepticons?"

"I didn't even know they existed!" Jeff replied. "I... I don't know..."

Prowl shook his head, stress building in him. This was not a good situation all around, given Prowl had a lot on his plate. And now that they had the Decepticon in custody things were getting worse. His foster child and protege had a mother out there - seemingly behind this whole thing. And what's more, they still had no idea what or who this "Waspinator" or the "Spider Lady" he talked about was.

The papers would have a field day with this. And while Prowl could handle that himself - he worried about what they would say about Jeff. He could already hear the cries of Decepticon spy from a mile away. "Prowl?" the mech turned to the boy quietly. "Do you... I mean... Do you think she sent that Decepticon to take me?"

That was a loaded question if there ever was one. Frankly, that was one of two options. The other was that they were holding her prisoner - but he really doubted they could have done that for years... Could they? "I don't know what is happening, Jeffrey. But I assure you we'll get to the bottom of it," he explained. "I think it's best for the moment, however, that we stay low. Avoid anyone who will try to spin this in a negative light."

There was a long silence that followed that. "You don't think I'm with them, do you?" Jeff asked, surprising Prowl. "I promise I don't know what's going on Prowl. I'd never even seen that thing before in..."

"Jeffrey, I know you're innocent to this," Prowl explained. "I've been with you almost every minute of the day since you were released, it would be impossible for you to have orchestrated this..."

Jeff felt himself relax a little, at least he didn't have to worry about this mech turning on him. But with his next words, he couldn't help but feel his gut twist a little. "And that makes me all the more worried of what he intended to do with you..."

Jeff hated to say it, but he did too. "So what's going to happen now?" He asked quietly.

Prowl shook his head. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with. This is our duty to handle. Regardless of how close you are to the subject," Jeff was silent at that, knowing he was probably right, but frustrated. "I promise you though, Jeff. As I did before. We will get to the bottom of this."

Jeff could only hope he was right.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know this was a twist near the end of the original story. But I decided to make it a plot point here instead. LOL Hope it worked out well.


End file.
